A fatal time
by MattNote
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are not the ideal couple. She is simply his chamber maid that his father picked out. And Sasuke himself is part of the royal family. But against all odds these two find themselves connecting with each other. Friends and... more?
1. Chapter 1

She moved around the large room with delicate care, doing her best to get everything organized before her master came back from his mission. The master of the house was gone as well, along with the younger masters. Father and sons. Sakura moved around the bed to gather the linens from the floor. Usually the master of this room kept himself organized, but she was glad he had made it messy. The cleaning soothed her. As a chamber maid, she was often found in this room, trying to hold off leaving for as long as possible. This was his room after all, the room he was in for the majority of the day. His stuff, his bed… All of it belonged to the man she loved.

In the quiet of the room, she could hear the front gate chamber door closing with a loud rattle. The warriors were back. She gathered her gown in her hands, hurrying to the main hall. The other helpers of the house lined in one long line with their heads bowed. She fell in line beside the man at the end. As the slaves of the house, they were required to show their masters a nice return. They got paid their fare amount in silver for it. And the masters could afford anything they wanted. As the head of the village, the King as he liked being referred to, had everything he could ever want. This castle was nearly five stories tall, with one level being built. There were dozens of rooms, a proper holding room with one of those horrible dungeons, though they never called it the dungeon. They called it the sub-rooms. She didn't know why. Then there was the kitchen the size of a big barn and a dinning hall fit for nearly a hundred people. The stabled and gardens could be reached by a door from the kitchen. Sakura loved working in such a big place, though it got tiring. And the master that she loved made it all the better. She wandered if he at all noticed her.

The three warriors strode in to the hall. The father, Master of the house or King as he likes, was first to come in. His sons, fallowing close. Her eye's locked on the youngest. He was her age with a beautiful posture. The deep black eyes and his luscious black hair could make anyone faint. Today he wore a pair of brown pants with black boots made by the finest shoe maker and a white loose shirt that exposed his broad chest. His family jewel secured on his index finger. He was like his older brother and father. All power and no weakness. His brother looked the same, but with longer hair. He always wore the finest clothes the tailors could make. And the Father, big build like that of a true champion. His faced was permanently etched with a deep terrible scowl, never relaxing for anyone but his wife. They all were a perfect match.

The Mistress of the house came down the grand staircase, holding the gold lapels of her dress, only the tips of her feet showed from the bottom. Her black hair was in curls and bouncing with excitement as she ran to her husband. With a strong embrace the two smiled and laughed, twirling each other around. After making a departure from the group, Itachi, the eldest brother, patted his brother on the shoulder and said a few low words. The elder Uchiha brother grabbed a servant and headed for the kitchen. Feeding! Of course! Sakura took a deep breath, walking up to the young master.

"Excuse me, Master, I wondered if you may be needing assistance?" Oh, God, she was actually talking to him. This was the first time she had dared to do such a thing. His eyes glanced down at her, a smile playing along his lips.

"That would be great, Sakura." He took her hand, leading her up the steps. He had known her name! He had called her by name! "Ill be needing a bath and feeding. It has been a long trip."

"I would be honored to be used by you, Sasuke-sama." Once they were in his private chamber, she moved to the bathroom he used for himself, running the bath water. The staff would already have the fires going to heat the water without problem. She used the scented salts for relaxing muscles in the water. After such a long trip like this last one, he would need all the relaxing he could get. After testing the water with her fingers, she moved back to his room. He stood next to the window, overseeing most of the village. His silhouette covered most of the light coming in through the glass.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. "You're bath is ready now, master."

"Thank you." He stayed glued to the window, watching the town people walk through the streets.

"I would like to undress you now for you're bath." Sakura whispered the words, looking down. He was everything she wanted, and more. How could she think she was even near what he wanted? When he nodded, she smiled. She led him to the bathroom again, her small hands lifting the white shirt over his head. Her eyes went to his chest and locked on the wide expanse of muscle. She hesitated on the pants. When he looked at her expectantly, she forced herself to remove the linen from his legs. He stood before her naked and… amazing.

He stepped into the bath, moaning with pleasure. It was so warm that he felt he would melt at any moment. This was what he was dying for. "Perfect."

Sakura sat on the edge of the pool of water, grabbing a rag from the side table. She trailed the thing along his arms, taking it back to his broad shoulders. When he moved his torso so it was leaning forward, she did his back. "My father wishes me married."

"Sir…?"

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this to you." The cold black depths of those eyes looked at her from over his shoulder. "You are just easy to speak to I suppose."

"I am grateful for the kind words." Sakura smiled, moving the rag to his chest. He caught her hand in his, kissing the knuckles. She felt the blood rising to her face instantly.

"I am glad to have given them." The master looked at her with tender eyes as he said, "Please, do not worry for me. I can take care of myself. Go join the others for dinner." She almost protested. But then her stomach would have thrown a fit. She left him in that bath while she went to eat with the other servants of the house.

On her way downstairs she caught sight of something she hated. Ino Yamanaka. The richest girl in the entire village. Her long blond hair curled into a tight bun while her dark blue velvet dress did everything to make her look as small as most girls in this day and age wanted to look like. She was poised to get down to business. Sakura could see the money lust in her eyes. This wasn't about wanting Sasuke-sama, this was about wanting the money he has. She wanted to march back up to his chambers and tell him it was all a mistake. That he was marrying the wrong person. But that was out of her hands, and she would surly be punished for such insolence. She could only watch as Sasuke moved down the stairs in a fresh outfit, bowing low to the blond beauty in front of him. They walked away arm encircling arm, to the Kings chamber.

Sakura was unable to sleep. When she tried for the fifth time this night, she groaned with annoyance. No way was she going to be able to sleep. Not when she was thinking of Sasuke with that awful woman. His hands all over her… Ew. Sakura glared at her wall. Like the other servants, she was in a small bed chamber in the servant quarters. Each was given a room with a bed, sink and wood trunk. That was all they really needed anyways. Anything they were carrying as personal belongings was to be put in the trunk. It was just how things worked. She did not mind having a small space to herself, because for most of the day she is doing her own thing outside this chamber.

After slipping into an over gown, she moved outside and down the corridor. The castle was quiet and dead. Because no one was awake. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused. So close to his room, but she felt so far.

Two strong hands came out and grabbed her around the waist and one around her mouth. She let out a scream that never made it far. The hand soaked up the noise. She thrashed in the strong hold, only to get pushed against the wall, pressed against a body and cold stone. Oh, God, this was a robber? In the main house of the village, was he insane? Sakura bit into the hand, jabbing her elbow into the males gut. After she heard a grunt, the man spun her around, trapping her hands and using his arm to hold her throat in place. In the shadows of this corridor, she could not tell who the attacker was. She had to alarm the guards. She took a deep breath, gathering as much air into her lungs as possible. The hand came back and clamped on her mouth.

"Don't even think about it." That deep voice she loved was filled with sleep. He had woken up.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Sakura?" His arms dropped. Oh, how grateful she was it was not a robber. "What are you doing out and about at this time of night?"

She looked down. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come on, the guards are sure to come along here soon." He took her elbow in his hand, making a bee-line for his room. Once they were secured inside, her breath completely left her. His bed was completely tousled, the spot where he sleeps looking so inviting. His shirt was hanging over the bedpost and his pillow still had the outline where his head was laying. She would bet anything that the linens were still warm.

"Sasuke-sama, I am so sorry for the trouble."

"You couldn't sleep, wandering around is only normal for someone who can't sleep." He smiled, shaking his head. "To tell you the truth, I was still awake too."

"You…were?"

"Yes, I was. Come on, maybe we can try again." He strode to the bedside, pulling back his linens again. She watched her master arranged the pillows so that there were two mounds on either side of the bed. "Come, lay with me tonight."

As a servant she was required to say yes and do as she was told, but as a girl… She was smiling on the inside doing this without needing to be told. "Thank you, Sasuke-sama."

She slid into the bed. Oh, it was warm. She lay back against the mound of pillows that were meant for her, bringing the blanket up to her chin. Sasuke slid in after her, flopping onto his side, facing her. He let his naked torso stay out of the blankets.

"Why are you letting me sleep in here?" She did not mean to say that out loud.

"Because I like you're company. And we both can't sleep. I thought maybe this would help." He smiled with closed eyes, burying his face in the pillow. "Sleep now."

She did. Sleep claimed her within minutes of settling into the bed. She could have sworn she heard the master beside her humming a quiet lullaby to her before she was totally gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino walked down the long corridor with a scowl. Sasuke was supposed to have a small breakfast with her. He didn't show. Fugaku-sama, the King and Sasuke's father, had told her he knew nothing of Sasuke's lateness. That he might be in his room. So now she was chasing him down. He would not be let of so easily for standing her up in the dinning hall. It had been so embarrassing! The servants had whispered about the ordeal behind her back. She would make sure things did not become worse. When she got to his door, she knocked quietly. No answer. Maybe he wasn't in here. What if he had gone into town for something? No, that would be for a servant to do. She was tired of being civil, her hands latched onto the handle, ripping the door open.

Her face paled instantly at the sight. He was fast asleep in his bed, sprawled out on his back with legs thrown out and one arm thrown over the side of the bed. The other arm was outstretched under… the chamber maid! That pink haired servant was on her back, her side pressed into Sasuke's side with her head pressed on top of the arm. His face was angled down as if he had fallen asleep watching her. And the damn servant girl was looking up at him too, their faces close. They were both asleep and knew not that she was there watching them. Ino felt her rage kicking up, a deep hatred boiling. She would not let this be, and she would not let that wretched slave take what was hers. She closed the door, and left them in the room.

Sakura woke to the sweet smell of her master's spices. His natural smell and that of the bath he had taken the previous day filled her nose, making her think of him. She stirred, peeling her eyes open. He was sleeping soundly, looking down at her with a clear face.

"Sasuke-sama." She found herself sitting up. "It is late in the day. You need to-" His bedroom door was opened, a strong guard strutting inside. Once he saw the chamber made, he let a slow grin take place on his lips. Caught with a false wrong.

"Did I say you could come in?" Sasuke snapped at the guard, sitting up on his elbows. All humor had left the poor guys face now. "Or was you're hearing replaced with stupidity?"

"I…I am sorry, my Lord. You're father the King has sent for you. He wants you in the throne room immediately." The guard looked at Sakura, looking her over with disgust. No doubt thinking every wrong thought known to man.

"Do not look at her! You will look at me when I am speaking to you, and when you are speaking to me." When the guards head snapped back to look at Sasuke he said: "You do not even think of looking at her again or I will have you out of that uniform and in a pig trough before you can even bat a eyebrow. Do you understand me?" When the guard nodded, Sasuke let himself smile and wave the man away.

"Sasuke-sama, I am so sorry. I should have been gone by now. Before any one saw that I was even in here." She looked down.

The raven was off the bed now, tugging on a clean shirt. "No, you were invited in here by me. Be sorry for nothing." He smiled lopsidedly. "If you would, go about you're business." Then he was gone. She thought of all the rumors that would be started about a slave girl getting bedded by the Kings son. A man who was promised to the richest mans daughter.

Sakura groaned, running down to a storage closet. She grabbed a maid's uniform that would fit, slipped it on and got right to work. Not that she was able to get much done. She got the dirty laundry from her master's room and then headed for the laundry room. The shouts she heard made her stop in front of the throne room. The King stood in front of the throne, his wife by his side. He was fuming and positively red in the face. Two servants stood on the far side of the room with looks of dread. Almost like they were afraid of getting hit themselves. Itachi lounged casually across a plush red chair, his legs dangling over the side of the chair. He was enjoying the display that was going on at the moment. His eyes locked on hers for a moment, then he smiled. He definitely saw her watching what was going on. Itachi went back to watching his father. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a glare etched in the face. Ino was also there, standing on the wall. What was going on?

"How dare you? How dare you bed a chamber made! Do you know how much embarrassment has been put upon the family because of you?" His father was practically spitting the words. But Sasuke stood his ground, not even flinching at the vulgar things that were said to him. "You find a whore and jump right in-"

"Don't"-he pointed a finger at his father, voice like venom-"talk about her like that. I swear to you I never touched her."

Ino scoffed from her spot in the room. "You just let women sleep in the folds of you're sheets for sport then?"

"Are you upset because I turned down the request from you yesterday?" The Uchiha snarled, looking back to his father. "I did not lay a hand on the woman. We slept. Nothing more. You are being told false accusations by a woman who did not get what she wanted."

"Lies! You-"

"I wont have a whore as a wife, father." Sasuke took a step toward the King. "And that means I will not marry her." He tilted his chin to look at Ino.

"The marriage is set as it is. There is no saying no in this." The boom of his voice made Sasuke cringe. "You will not disgrace me further."

"I refuse to marry her. And I refuse to let you throw Sakura out onto the streets simply because you believe a liar over your own son." The King glared at the raven in front of him, storming over to him. The slap echoed through the room. Sakura watched as the boy was backhanded by his father. When he made a move to do it again, Sakura ran into the room, dropping the laundry on the floor.

"Sir, please wait!" She dashed across the room, Sasuke's head snapping to look at her. Dear, God, why did she come in like this?

"Sakura-"

"How dare you interrupt!" Ino stormed over, hands balled into fists. "You should be scrubbing the floor, not wasting the Kings time!"

"He never touched me!" Sakura pushed past the blond woman standing in her way, going straight to the King. "The master let me sleep in his room, because I had trouble sleeping. Nothing more than that, I swear to you."

"Take her away. Take her away this instant!" The King backed away, shaking his head.

Three guards walked into the room, taking hold of the servant. She did not resist. Sasuke cursed, moving at them. "Don't! Father stop this!"

"I want him taken to his room, now!" The King declared. "Do not let him out until I have said otherwise." The guards that had taken hold of Sasuke dragged him forcefully to the set of double doors. He was thrashing and screaming with curses as they manhandled him through the heavy set of oak.

"Father, don't do this! You can't do this to her! I am the one who did this!" The King refused to look back at his son.

Itachi smiled. "That was better than any thing I have seen all day. No, all week."

Sasuke was shoved into his room, the doors slammed shut. He hit his fists against the heavy wood, yelling for the guards to unlock the door. He needed to get to Sakura. She would be taken to the dungeon for a proper punishment. And it was his fault. She was going to be hurt because of him! Sasuke threw his entire weight against the door, cursing his father to the deepest depths of Hell. Damn it! He was getting nowhere. He hit his back against the door, sliding down slowly until his body sat on the floor. He shot his hands into his hair, groaning. They would take her to the dungeon and let the head guard do as he pleased until he felt it was enough. That was what happened to those that broke the law or rules of the house. She would be begging for it to stop and when it didn't, she would think it was until death that the pain stayed. Then the guard would leave her to cry and wallow in her own grief until the King let the maids take her back to the rooms. She wouldn't be seen for a week. He had to get to her…


	3. Chapter 3

Her first thoughts? She was going to die. No doubt about that. It had been four days of nothing but solitude confinement and torture in this damn dungeon the King had sentenced her to. Everyday she was given one meal; a type of runny muck she had to force down her throat. They hadn't let her have water until the second day and again today. But that was it for the luxuries of the cold room.

Her first day had been a series of lashings across her back. She didn't cry or plead for it to stop. They threw her in a cell that had no bed or blanket. Her second day had started out with a fresh set of lashings and then she was chain to the wall. The guard told her the wrongs she had committed in bedding the Kings son and then made sure she complied with knowing it. As the guard of this place, he was allowed to do anything he pleased to any of the prisoners, so there was nothing he had to restrain. After that, he took the pleasure of branding her as a sin. The Uchiha's mark, a big U in the middle of a crescent moon shape, had been burned into her forearm for all to see. She was marked, a sin in society and now people would know.

The third day had been the same. A set of lashings fallowed by several torture devises and then another beating. Today he had not yet come. It was maybe mid day by the looks of the light through the window, and he had not come. She hoped he would not be here for a while, though that was impossible to have. Her skinny fingers swept over the brand on her arm. She wondered if when she could get up and leave the Uchiha's would be so kind as to take her back. The King would probably try to get rid of her the moment she was free. Stupid Ino pig would like that, no doubt. Her eyes watered at the thought of Sasuke having to marry such a witch. Couldn't the King see how bad that woman was?

The guard came down the stairs whistling like it was his birthday. She braced herself for another lashing and more vulgar words to be brought, but when he walked by her cell without even looking at her, she knew something was up.

Sasuke watched the birds fly by his window with absent eyes. He had been locked in his room for days now, with only the guard to bring him his meals. Several chamber maids came to collect his laundry and dishes, none of them being Sakura. His father had not let her out yet. He sighed with annoyance, rolling onto his other side. He was being lazy and not leaving the bed. Same thing he had done for four days now.

His door opened, his father striding in with that powerful build. "You are truly lazy. To be sitting in you're bed all day and yet to get up-"

"Did you come in here to nag me for it or is there a reason you made an appearance?"

"There is. That girl you had bedded-" The King stood in the middle of the room, making the place seem no bigger than a wallet. Sasuke hated that he shared the blood with that man and hated the fact that he was to be obedient to such scum.

"I told you," he bit out in anger, "I never touched her. We fell asleep."

"-will no longer be you're chamber maid. She will be put in the kitchen with the other wenches that have no use around the house. You will stay away-"

"Like hell I will."

"-from her or she will be sold to another house by my order. Do you understand?" The King's cold eyes watched his son without care. This was just him being polite. Usually every one had to be told by a guard. "As the heir to my fortune, you will not be put into such a dilemma."

"Of course, _sire_. What good is a son who is not obedient to the very scum who helped give him life?" The raven sneered as the words left his lips. He was crossing a line he shouldn't even try to stand by. It was not right to talk to you're parents like this, let alone the King.

The King glared, striding over to the side of the bed. "You will address me properly or I will make you're life Hell. You think what I had ordered to that young girl is bad? Wait until I get really heated."

"She was innocent, you swine!" Sasuke stood now, his loose tunic swaying around him with the sudden move. His pants were wrinkled from sleep and his hair was no doubt a mess, but he did not care. If he had to stand up to his father looking like this, he would. "She was invited into my room simply for sleep! You took the word that of a vengeful woman who lies! I told you-_begged you_-to let me take the punishment, but you turned me away and had me locked up here in this room!"

"Enough!" The King grabbed his son by the collar of the tunic, bringing him up from the floor and dangling just inches above the ground. Point made on his part. "You are on my last nerve, _boy_. The wedding is set for tomorrow and that is that. Do you understand? You mess anything up, and I will have you in that dungeon until you are grey and withered so it is impossible for you to stand."

Sasuke was scared of his father. He was afraid of his power. "…I wont marry her. I will fight you if I have to, but hear this, I refuse to marry her."

"Truly stupid. No son of mine would ever be this absent in the mind." His father lowered him to his feet and turned to the door. "If you truly will not marry her, then I will kill you from the inside out." With that his father left the room, slamming the heavy wood.

The young Uchiha sank to his knee's, holding the wall for support until he was slouched against the thing. His lip trembled. He knew his father would keep his word; he always did. But how would he go about with such a act? Killing him from the inside out? Surly he wouldn't poison him. No, he had something else in mind.

Sasuke heard the door open, no doubt another chamber maid. He rubbed his eyes and said: "Just go. I do not wish to be served at the moment."

"I had hoped you would not turn me away, my dearest son." Mikoto Uchiha, the Queen and his mother, stood in the door way. Her royal gowns spilled around her with such beauty. He wondered how she, a beautiful and kind person, could love such a bastard. "You will let me stay, wont you?"

"Mother, he is not listening to me…" Sasuke looked up from the floor with sad eyes. They were probably red and still glazed over with moisture. "He wont listen to what I am saying. I wont marry. Not that blond devil."

His mother knelt in front of him, soothing back the tangle black locks. "Ino is the right one to marry. She will hold everything that you will need. You're father knows this and will do anything in his power to make you reason with it."

"I don't want her." His face turned to his mothers touch, eyes fluttering closed. "I do not love her, not like you love _him_."

"I married you're father before knowing my feelings for him. The same will come to you. When I married you're father, it was by choice of our fathers. They married us without thinking of our feelings for the other person, not caring if it upset us. My father told me the same thing I am telling you; he said I will grow to love him. And I did. I would change nothing, because I love you're father more than I love anyone."

"Then you are a fool." Sasuke pulled out of her touch and sauntered across his room. The picture of his mother kneeling like that was wrong, but he did not want to tell her to stand. He wanted to tell her she was a fool for everything she had done. "You love a monster who would rather sit on a throne and judge than listen to what is being said to him. Maybe if you had stood up to you're father, like I have done, you would be far happier. And maybe then I would have a father worth wanting. You are a fool in this matter, and I will not listen to what you have to say about that monster of yours for another second."

His mother stood, her face full of sadness. She nodded her head and left his room, whispering a prayer that he could not hear.

Sakura winced and looked up at the light. She had been brought to the King's throne room only minutes ago and her eyes were still not used to the light. They had not given her a new gown, so she was still in the clothes she had been wearing since being put down in the dungeon. The thing was torn and dirty and probably smelled like sweat and fear. She wondered if the King would be in here soon. The only other person in the room was the guard who had brought her up and he wouldn't talk or even blink. She looked at the empty throne and wondered what it was like to have so much power. To be able to do anything and everything…

Everything in the room was clean and expensive. The place coming together in a colossal image. She did not fit the picture.

"Leave us." The King strode in with anger etched in his face. The guard bowed so low he almost touched the floor and then left in a rush, shutting the doors behind him. They were locked in together. "I see you survived you're punishment."

"I have, you're grace." Sakura bowed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"And now you bear the marks of what is to remind you of you're disgraceful acts in this house?" The King moved to his private desk. His hand wrapped around a pitcher and a cup.

"I do." She could feel the raw skin brushing against the thin fabric and hated that she would forever hold such scars. Her sleeved covered the brand and for that she was grateful.

"Tell me, girl, did you bed my son?"

"No, you're grace. I did not bed him, I simply slept. As did he."

"And tell me, did you wish to do such an act?" The King smiled like he already knew the answer. She did want it, but she knew that would be a big no. "Well, what say you? Did you wish it or did you not?"

"I… did not. I know my place in you're household, and in his bed would be not only wrong on both sides, but also a disgrace to you're name." God, she hated saying this!

The King grinned, coming over to her. He looked her over. Once, twice, and then a third time. "You are smart then. But my son seems to disagree. He refuses to marry the choice I have picked."

"Perhaps he is not thinking straight."

"Oh, no, he is not. He wants you too much and that is very wrong." The King tugged at a strand of her hair, tsking with disapproval. "Such a waste. He will not even reconsider. You are nothing more that a replaceable child who serves me."

"Lord Fugaku, stop tormenting the poor girl." The two turned to the man in the door way, a smile tugging at the Kings lips while Sakura's face paled. No…_no!_ Neji Hyuga stood with his frame against the heavy wood and his arms crossed over his chest. "This is the girl, is it not?"

"It is." The King leaned in to her ear, speaking in a menacing tone. "You are just too much of a temptation for my son. Therefore you will be leaving today with him." His charcoal eyes nodded towards Neji.

"No…" She whispered. Her eyes began to water. She wanted Sasuke.

"Oh, yes, dear. You will be his whore for now on. Not my sons little crush. Get used to it and maybe it wont hurt you so much in the end." The King pushed her into the pale eyed mans arms, laughing madly. Sakura let herself brake down and cry. She would never see him again… Sasuke would never be in her line of sight again…

"Let us be on our way." Neji pulled her to the front door. The exit to the humanity and existence she knew. She was leaving it all to become nothing more than a blood slave to the man whose arms surrounded her. Her gaze drifted once more to the door of Sasuke's room. He was in there, no doubt smiling and relaxing in bliss. She wondered if he would think twice of her, or is he ready to move on to the next girl?


	4. Chapter 4

The Hyuga's were well popular people. Strong in their wealth and social status. Anyone would want to be apart of their house. Anyone but Sakura. She wanted to be taken back to the Uchiha's and that was final. She stood in the bedroom Neji used as his. The room being four times that of any she had ever seen. Sasuke had always taken the smaller rooms, and she had never been inside the King and Queens room. That was for another servant.

"We need to dress you properly. This clothing you have on will not do." The pale eyed man walked to her, drawing the strings of her bodice away from the other knots. She shuddered and stepped back a step.

"I-" Neji moved with her, shedding the first layer.

"I am you're new master, you do not need to fear me. I only wish for you to be well cared for and in the proper garments." He shed yet another piece of clothing. She was only in her slip now and the thought of that being taken off by him to made her scared to death. He turned her frozen body so when he began peeling it away, he would not see her front side. "It's ok. You don- Dear, _God_…"

Sakura covered her bare chest with her arms and looked down. He was looking at the wounds on her back. He saw the lines of raw flesh that she would never be able to get healed back to normal. It would always be there, as raised scars. "It was my punishment for the wrong I had committed in the King's house."

"This is more than just a punishment. To do this to such a small fragile woman…" She felt his finger trace around one of the lines with a frown. He was being gentle. Something she would never have expected from someone. "How long?"

"Sir?" She looked over her shoulder, eyes locking with his.

"How long did you have to endure such a thing?"

"Three days. The fourth was when I was let out. That is this day." The brown haired boy moved across the room, grabbing his robe. He came back and put it over her shoulders with care. "You are being too kind."

"I did not bring you here to hurt you." Her green eyes watched him carefully. She couldn't trust the fact she was being given such kindness from a worthy man like himself.

"Though I am still you're blood slave."

"Yes." His pale eyes showed a hint of humor when he moved away from her. "My father has insisted I begin mating and producing."

Her heart stopped cold. My god, he was going to produce children with her?! She was going to be used for that?! "If it would not offend?"

"Speak freely."

"I do not want to be used for the purpose of making a child." She expected to get his hand to her face, instead she got a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't think you would want that, but at the moment it is not changeable. We will do as I have said and there will be no objections." Neji smiled at her, motioning to the bed. "I expect you to be prepared for me tonight, right here."

"Y-yes, Neji-sama." She looked at the bed as he left. Never had she lay next to a man. Not like that. And tonight she was to be expected to do just that. Maybe she should have stayed in the dungeon… But would she rather have died in that cold stone place than be here? Yes, she would. Because she did not want to be in another mans arms knowing Sasuke would be forced to be with Ino Yamanaka. She was worth money and the popularity, but she was a monster in a costume. She would not show him the love he needed nor wanted in his life. She would show him how ugly the world can be. Would his father make him be with her in more ways? Sakura wanted to find a way back to the Uchiha estate so she could plead with that King to stop the marriage. But it was needed in order for both the Uchiha and Yamanaka families to prosper. They would both come out winning with the coupling they had chosen. And Ino would no doubt find a way to make it known just how well she was doing for herself. She had a Uchiha to control now, and the whole town would no doubt find out about just how great her position is. Just great.

But what would she gain? Absolutely nothing. She was being made a blood slave who was expected to bear a child. Not Sasuke's child…

Life was not fair.

Neji moved down the hall to his father's study. There was nothing special about the female he had gone to fetch, but that was how his father had made it. No emotional connection and no love. It would be easy to throw her out in the end without him getting involved. Already at the age of twenty seven, he needed a heir and fast. Time would be cutting short. The girl he had taken in was enough of what he needed. Strong physically and mentally. Traits he needed to make a good child. That Uchiha bastard of a King had informed him she was in perfect health and the best candidate for such a task.

"Ah, I was just coming in to talk to you." Neji's father was coming down the hall, several papers in hand.

"And I to you, father." The younger of the two bowed to his father. "I have brought that servant woman back and she is in my room as we speak."

"Good, good. I expect you will begin tonight?"

"Yes. I will start whenever you decide is best." He did not want to screw a random servant, but if he needed the heir in order to get the family fortune, he was willing. His father had made it that way when Neji had turned ten. He made it in his will so that Neji would not get the fortune until he had a suitable heir. At his age he shout have already had this done, but he had yet to begin with the children.

"Excellent. I want you to get started at once then. And when you are finished with her, I expect to see you in my office chamber for the council meeting. We have much to discuss with the other members."

His father walked past him in a rush. The man was always planning meetings and organizing everything that needed the attention. As a boy, Neji had never gotten to see him. But that soon changed after he turned eighteen and became a member of the council. Then his father and him had spent most of the day together in discussion. Even now, they were always conferring with each other.

He went back to his bedroom to find Sakura sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked at him with a cold stare. No doubt wishing him dead at the moment. "Change in plans."

She nodded, looking away from him. His brain told him she was thinking of all her possibilities and anything to help her escape this situation. Then she surprised him and stood. The robe fell to the floor while she crawled up against the pillows. Neji's eyes snapped to the tight curves of her body and the swell of her chest. For a servant in the house, she was beautiful. He had never expected her to be so well taken care of. His feet carried him to the bed, hands removing any garments that clung to him._ He wanted her._ His mind fought to stay in control, as well as his body. He found himself practically pouncing on the poor woman.

Sakura stayed motionless as he moved over her with a growl that made him seem more like an animal. Her eyes were vacant and her mind stayed in dream land. She pictured Sasuke mounting her-not Neji. Sasuke moving his mouth over hers. Sasuke taking her. Not the man who was really on her. She pictured the raven the entire time, and when she felt the release he was giving her, she called Sasuke's name. Not Neji's.

Sasuke sat at the table with his family, picking at the food he was eating with a rusted utensil. Itachi sat on his other side, talking to him about starting up with training again. His older brother had always been his coach, teaching him to ride a horse and handling a sword. He was grateful for his brother's love. If he did not have Itachi, he would be lost in this madness.

"Ino is here this evening. She will be you're company tonight." The King said from the head of the table. Sasuke glared at his plate. Then he looked at his father.

"I told you, I will not wed her. I-"

"You will, now that you're chamber maid is disposed of." His father's cold eyes lit up with an enjoyment Sasuke had never seen.

"What are you talking about? She-"

"She could not stand the torture. The girl died last night in her cell." Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood. The chair scraped back with a loud noise that made Itachi cringe. The older Uchiha brother drank deeply from his wine, glancing at his brother.

"Sit down, brother. There is no need to start a quarrel, or do you think you can take on Fathers private guards?" He was right, if he at all attacked the King, he would be facing several of his fathers privates guards and beat without a problem. "Have some more wine, you have hardly had any tonight."

"Take me to her body. I do not believe you're lies!"

"Son." The King said the word like it was an order. He was talking to Itachi.

The long haired boy looked up at Sasuke with obedient determination. "It's true. This morning they took her body to town to give it a proper burning. She has moved on and will never be of flesh again."

"No... How could you let this happen? How could you let that damn guard down there kill her. She was a _chamber maid_, not a convicted brute. Yet you let her have the same fate as thieves and felons. " Sasuke looked back and forth between the two men.

"I did what was nessaccary at the time. Now, enough talk of this." His father stood, pulling the wife he so loved into his arms. He kept her pressed to his side while she let out a low giggle. "You do have company after all." The King laughed as thin arms wrapped around his torso without an invitation. The contact made him freeze.

"Now that she is gone, perhaps you can concentrate on what really matters." Ino laughed softly, speaking in his ear. "You are mine now, Sasuke."

He shuddered as his father and him looked at each other. His father smiled in triumph while Sasuke's skin paled until he looked like death himself. His father had won. He really was killing him from the inside out. His heart was the first to go. Soon everything else would fallow.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later…

Sasuke pulled at the tight color of his shirt. He couldn't breath with this damn thing. The maids had dressed him properly for the small party that was going on in the Hyuga house hold and his father had made it known he would be watching him. Everyone of worth was here tonight. He just wanted to go home.

"Sasuke, darling, what are you doing standing here in the shadows?" His wife, Ino moved up beside him. He didn't like her either. She was the one he was forced to marry and even though the ceremony had been completed, he had yet to bed her. He refused that; the excuses were running low.

"I was just thinking."

Ino wrapped a arm around him with a smile. "Come dance with me."

"I really mustn't. There are people that I have yet to greet and as a young-"

"Just one dance. Then you can go meet whoever you want." She pulled him to the dance floor without a fight, and he complied to give her one dance. A waltz.

Ino smiled up at her husband, letting herself lead the dance. She knew he did not take much care to her, but she was going to show him just how much he would be wanting her. Just give it time. His father had grown to like her enough, so he should too. "You're troubled."

Sasuke flinched slightly, looking down at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I know you're facial signs enough to realize how you feel. What is it that bothers you?"

"My father," the raven nodded towards the banquet table, "has been watching us closely since we got here. It's like he does not want us far apart."

"Perhaps he is afraid you will find more trouble?" The blond let herself laugh as she was dipped close to the floor and then brought back up into his arms. "You are not the most wise when it come to making trouble."

"I disagree." Sasuke grinned, pulling her toward the banquet table the moment the song was done. His father looked at him with caution as his son poured two glasses of ale. "Father, you really shouldn't stare. People might consider it rude."

"Lord Fugaku, is there something wrong?" Ino's polite voice made him turn red and look away. Sasuke liked that about her, but that was about it.

"Nothing is wrong. I just noticed that you two have been getting along well together."

"But of course, it would be unfair for Ino to suffer because of our small quarrels."

The three had only begun talking when Sasuke noticed Neji at the top of the stairs. His arm around a robed girl with a hood. He knew some cultures did not show their faces if they were unmarried women, but to have a servant gowned like such? It was not so much common.

"Son, did you hear me?" The King eyed his son and then moved his eyes to look at Neji. He frowned. "I was saying we should be leaving now. Most of the guests have left already. We have to prepare for our guest tomorrow."

"Yes, I heard you. Why don't you take Ino and Mother back to the house with Itachi. I wanted to thank Neji personally for such a great evening." Sasuke smiled at his father before climbing the staircase until he came to stand behind Neji. The woman with him bowed deeply to the host before running along down the hall.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, I was just thinking about you." The host turned with a wide smile. Neji was about his height and could probably pull through to be the same build as Sasuke. Some people thought they were of the same blood line until they heard of the family branches. They were not family but more like enemies. "I hope the party was to you're liking?"

"Of course. It was well thought out a prepared. I only wish it could have lasted longer." Most of the council members and their families had already left, only leaving a few people to talk amongst themselves. These parties were mainly for the councils and their families. But every once in a while they had the towns civilians.

"I wish there was more time as well." The long haired heir motioned to a hall. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"I would be honored." The two men sauntered to Neji's private office. They sat across from each other on the chairs that hung by the windows and sipped at some type of wine.

Neji was the first to speak. "I have been told you are now wedded to Miss Ino Yamanaka, true?"

"It is. I was coupled with her by my father and have been faithful to her since our vows." He hated having to admit the fact they were together. He did not want to be married at all. And the thought that he shared his bed with the woman!

"And you, Neji, what are you planning on doing?" The raven put down his cup, looking at the Hyuga with shrewd eyes. "You have yet to get a heir and you're father is only weeks from death. You know the moment he dies, and you have no child, all this-" his swept a hand in the air, "-will be ripped away from you."

"That is true. Except… I have a heir." The pale eyes glanced at Sasuke with humor. "It will not be born by the time my father is gone, that is for sure, but I am still entitled to the family fortune."

"Good for you then." Sasuke grinned. He wondered who would be getting the family fortune, him or Itachi. Probably him, now that he was married. His eyes caught the sight of a blur; one that made him snap to attention. The girl walking by the door way had several strands of pink hair falling from her hooded gown. She was small and petite.

_Mine._

Sasuke excused himself, leaving the hall. The figure was just turning the corner when he fell into pursuit after. His feet weren't carrying him fast enough. He fell into a jog and pounded down the hall. "Hey, you there! I want to talk to you!"

The small woman stopped, not turning to look at him. "Let me see you're face, miss. It is not proper to face someone hooded like yourself."

"Sasuke-sama…" Her hood was taken off, the pink hair falling loose.

Sakura.

_She was alive?_

"Dear, God… I thought you were gone forever." His index finger swept over her perfect jaw line and moved it's way to her collar bone. "They told me you were gone…"

"I really should prepare Neji-sama's bath now." The small face of hers dipped down to look at the floor. He was pained by the lies his kin had told him. She was not dead, and now that he was in front of her like this, he was ashamed. Of course she knew about him and Ino becoming husband and wife. Everyone knew.

"I don't want you to go. Not until… I just have to look at you right now."

Sakura looked up at him, tears swelling her eyes. She was even more beautiful now then she had been as a maid. She had been given new clothes and by the looks of it, more food. The figure of hers was full and lovely, showing all the excellent curves. She wasn't too skinny and by far big.

Perfect.

His hands cupped her face until she was looking up into his eyes. Sasuke's head dipped down and kissed those full lips. He could have drank in her scent, her flawlessness until his skin became dry. But he just stayed like that for a moment. Sakura's eyes snapped open in surprise. The long skinny fingers of hers moved up to hold his wrists. For a moment he thought she would move him away, but she didn't. Her lips parted and he took the invite with a low purr.

"S-Sasuke-sama…" Her mouth moved with his. "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private than a hallway?"

"Take me somewhere no one will find us." At that moment she pulled away and took his hand. Sakura led him to the far end of the hall until coming to a big bedroom.

She locked the door behind them with a blush. "Neji-sama will be too busy with the left over functions of the party to come here anytime soon. I only usually see him at nightfall."

"How are you here? Is he taking care-"

"He has been nothing but kind to me since the day I was brought here. You need not worry."

"I've missed you." Sasuke let his mouth fall onto hers again. His hands held her hips to his without an escape. "I was told you had died."

"No, I was sold." The small petite arms of hers wrapped around his neck. A yelp escaped her throat when she was brought up in his arms and on reflex brought her legs around his middle. The Uchiha moved them in attempt to get to the bed. When he realized he couldn't wait until getting there, he settled for the heavy mahogany desk against the wall. Her butt fell onto the cold surface while the raven held the edges of the desk on either side of her. He began moving the dressing from her, and paused.

"I am married…"

"To Ino, I know. Neji-sama had told me of the ceremony." Her blush returned as she looked down at her lap. "I will understand if you leave now."

Sasuke shook his head, saying: "I do not want to leave. Only when you wish me gone will I leave."

"Then continue, and do not stop until it is impossible for me to walk." She kissed him roughly this time, pulling him to the point that his hips were resting between hers.

The folds of her dress were brought up to her waist. She shuddered from the cold breeze that she was unused to there. One look at her and he growled a low primal sound. She was his as far as his mind was set. And he was willing to mark her as his, though he knew Neji had no doubt already done that deed.

He punctured her with a hiss of want, not moving until her body had relaxed. His black eyes sought hers for a answer of what she wanted. Did she want him to stop? Was there pain? Her ankles crossed at the small of his back, urging him to move. Sasuke leaned in, speaking in her ear as he moved slowly. In, then out. Repeat. But he had to be cautious. Very, very cautious. There was no being rough with her. Not like Ino. He wanted to make it known he wasn't in it for pleasure with her. He didn't care what she wanted, as long as the curse of laying with her was over faster than it needed to be.

Now, he was to take ease with what he was doing. He spoke words of love and encouragement to her. The fact that he was relieved to even see her again. Sakura gasped as his pace increased, throwing back her head so it almost his the cold stone walls behind her. His head snapped up, pace ceasing to a halt.

Dear, God, _he was hurting her_!

"Don't stop," She breathed in a pant, looking back at him. His hips surged forward again, eyes watching her like she would fall into a medical crisis at any moments. Her gasp made him want to stop again, but she moved to meet his hips, repeating all of the same steps he had. "Don't stop, Sasuke-sa-"

"Did I not tell you once before to just call me by my name?" That rich deep laughter came out of his throat, sending shivers down her spine. "Call me by my name, love. Not the formalities."

Another deep thrust made her moan and writhe with pleasure. "Sasuke… Nn!" For the first time in months, he smiled with warmth. So much different, nothing like the blond devil he would have to go back to tonight. This girl was far more innocent and new. Something the world could never bring down. He kissed her roughly on the mouth, putting all of his emotions into it and drawing her yet even closer.

Neji frowned at the banquet hall that had been filled no more than a hour ago. Where was that Uchiha? He had left so suddenly and no one had seen him leave. He must still be in the house. But where? The boy caught sight of his long time friend, Gaara. The guy seemed to be ready to leave, a butler bringing him his coat. He had the brightest red hair Neji had ever seen and the coldest eyes too. Gaara had come here with his kin; his older brother and sister. They were all getting ready to leave now.

"Gaara, might I have a moment?" The redhead nodded, telling his siblings to wait for him outside with the coach and driver. When the two were far enough out of the room that he was certain no one else would be a problem, he spoke in hushed quick words. "I was wondering if perhaps you have word on tomorrows events at the Uchiha household?"

"Tomorrow? Hm…" Gaara thought for a moment, nibbling at his index finger with wonder. "I recall catching word on something… But that is not tomorrow. The event should be tonight."

"What is it?"

"That system Lord from the plague lands will be arriving at the Uchiha house tonight." Neji frowned. No, that wasn't right.

A system lord from the plague lands are meant as that of a holding cell. He devotes his entire life to maintaining the plague land and it's occupants. The plague land is a place for those who have sold themselves to the system lord for anything they wish. Something that people call 'selling you're soul to Satan.' Same song, different verse. Instead of a devil under the ground, it is a man who has taken on that of a higher powered wizard type. He maintains all the people who have sold themselves and keeps them locked away within his lands. The plagued lands it what everyone calls it. The place made of fire and agony. No one wanted to go there, and that is why less people bargained with the evil one himself. If you did bargain with him, then you never got out of it. Ever.

"Why would a system lord be coming here?" Neji asked with furrowed brows. "He has no business here."

"I do not know. But I do know he wanted to come talk to Lord Fugaku." Gaara glanced past his shoulder. "I must go now. My siblings are waiting for me."

"Of course, and thank you." Neji nodded a bow, letting Gaara walk past him. Interesting. A system lord coming to their little kingdom. Either Fugaku was making a bargain, or one had already been made…


	6. Chapter 6

"You told me she was dead, father! Yet I saw her with my own eyes!" The cold black holes of the Uchiha eyes starred the King straight in the face. His father did not seem too startled at the fact his son was screaming at him with rage. "Was it necessary to lie to me?!"

"If you do not calm down this instant I will have you taken to you're room." Fugaku stood from his seat. It was only hours after he had come home from the Hyuga's part and now he was dealing with this?

Sasuke glared. "I should kill you for doing this. You have done nothing but mock my knowledge and treat me like a dog. You lie to me about something so-"

"I will not stand for another moment of this, leave me."

"You swine of a Kin-"

The two Uchiha's did not realize the third in the room. They had argued intently without thinking to look. But there he was, the system lord of the plague lands. He stood there in his black leather pants, enforced with the toughest of pelts. His shirt came to split open over the front of his pale chest to his belly button; the cloth made of a deep rich red like blood. There were several chains and necklaces around his neck, one looking like… Is that bone? Black velvet hair hung loose and cascaded around his shoulders.

This system lord was the highest of the others, the King of the retched. He was the leader that all others feared.

"Lord Fugaku, and his son, young Lord Sasuke. What a pleasure it is to see you again." The man took small strides into the room, moving with the grace of a cat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mans face, leaving the battle with his father. The man was pale everywhere, his eyes lined with a purple makeup of some sort. And his eyes… Truly like a snake.

"Lord Orochimaru, we were not expecting you until later this night." Fugaku stood from his seat. "My son and I-"

"Were in a quarrel, were you not?" The system lord smiled slyly, looking down at Sasuke.

"Well, I-"

Sasuke interrupted his father, bowing low to the man in front of him. "My apologies, I was just headed to my chambers for resting."

"Indeed. I hope to see you soon enough, young Sasuke." As the young Uchiha strode out of the room, the system lords pale face become a tight mask of attitude. "He has grown to be a lot like you're eldest son, my old friend."

"Ah, yes, well, Sasuke is a difficult child. He has not grasped the idea of being the next possible heir. His adolescence has gotten the better of him." The King sank back into his chair, watching one of his oldest friends walk about the room. "Why is it you are here, if I might ask?"

"I am growing blind in my older decades." Orochimaru stepped in front of a large set of windows. "I want to make you a offer."

The thought of a system lord making a offer to someone was unheard of. They let people make offers and took the advantages of what was done. Never the other way around. "What bargain are we talking about?"

XXXXXXXX

What time was it? Maybe three in the morning. The moon was at the right spot for it to be that time. Sasuke had skipped out on dinner, not because of his father's lies, and not because of the company. More like because he was feeling sick to his stomach. Since seeing Sakura today, spending time with her, he had not been able to hand anything else. He wanted to be with her now, but that was impossible. Neji would want to be able to see her, and Ino was waiting for him here. Tonight however, he had told her to sleep in the quest room. His excuse being he was falling ill. Hia body lay naked under the covers with a small layer of sweat. He was finding it hard to even breath knowing she was alive!

He had been taken back by that. And the horrible scars on her back, those had made him want to kill his father. But she seemed healthy and well taken care of; he would have to thank Neji for that. Sasuke chuckled to himself quietly. His father really did think he was naïve. Who would hide someone away when she is no more than a few fields away? Thank the heavens he had not completed the deed in making Ino pregnant. That was something his family was pressing for, but he had always made sure to pull out right before that could happen. Now he was grateful. The shame he would go through having to tell Sakura such a thing.

His door cracked open slightly, a shadowed figure appearing in his room. "Who are you?" Sasuke hissed, sitting up so the blanket pooled around his waist. "I asked you a question, who the hell are you?!"

"Be at ease, boy. It is only I." Orochimaru stepped in to the light from the moon, showing his flawless features. Sasuke found himself relaxing.

"Lord Orochimaru, I am sorry for the harsh words. Understand it is not the proper hour for talk." The raven smiled an apology as the system lord came to the bed side. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, letting his eyes examine the young Uchiha.

The man smiled slowly, saying, "Yes, I am aware of that. Do you remember the last time we met?"

"Ah… No. I do not."

"It was perhaps the when you were the age of five. You were still a hand full then, standing on the table in the dinning hall with a small wooden play sword. You had set you're sights on me when you're father had brought me in to the house."

"Such a young age… I am sorry for not remembering." Sasuke sat up so his back posed against the headboard and his naked waist stay covered with the thin linens of a blanket.

The pale face shook his head slightly, laughing. "No, no. Do not be sorry." His yellow eyes looked back at Sasuke. "So then you advanced, setting you're sword on me. You had declared battle. The sight intrigued me back then, and now the grown you has caught my eye as well."

Sasuke frowned. Surly this guy did not want to… No. A system lord would not take in on such acts. He pulled the sheet up further to cover himself more.

"I do not think I am understanding you…"

"You hate you're father, do you not?"

"Well, yes. I suppose."

"Why?"

The raven's frown deepened until he had to ask himself why. For what had happened to Sakura of course. That was something he did not want to forgive. And all the times of neglects when he was growing. For him favoring Itachi over him all the time. He hated it all. "Ah, now I understand."

"W-what?" Could this devil read minds?

"Do you so desire to put this all to a end? Do you wish you're father gone and for that slave girl to be in you're bed again? I could make every one of those things happen."

"How?" That sly smile of Orochimaru's came back.

"I will take care of everything. I just want you to serve me as my right hand man. Let me call upon you when I so desire and when I am in need, give me what is asked." Sasuke measured the bargain, thinking of the wrongs that could happen. He could get everything, even Sakura. And the only thing he has to do is become a loyal servant of Orochimaru.

"Deal. I will take what you offer." He felt his body get pushed against the headboard as Orochimaru leaned in. His lips fell in place with his pale lips. Sasuke's hands pushed against the pale flesh of Orochimaru's chest. "What in Gods name are you doing?"

"Be still. I am only finishing our deal." The tongue he felt was longer than what he thought possible, but he let it happen. He even kissed back. What the hell kind of deal was this? He was not into this man at all, and he really did not like the look of want on this mans face. When his chest began to burn, he grunted and pushed at him again. Orochimaru did not budge, he held Sasuke strong.

The burning sensation coaxed through his chest and down to his abdomen. He screamed into the mouth that stayed attached to his, his fingers tearing at the cloth of the mans clothes. Sasuke tried wiggling free of his hold, having to get a hold of this pain. Everything in him ached to the point of him wanting to call for help. He wanted to call for his father and mother, and his brother. But the system lord above him kept a tight hold that he couldn't break.

"Just let it pass. Let it go through you're body and don't fight it." He tried to nod, practically sobbing into the lords chest. This pain was far greater than anything he had ever endured. It was eating him from the inside.

"That's good," Those long pale fingers soothed back his hair. "This is necessary in order for us to have the right bond. We have to be linked. Now you will always be able to call for me, and I to you. I will know where you are at all times and feel what you feel."

"Lord O-Orochimaru, I think I am dying." He clenched his stomach again, screaming as another wave hit him.

"It is passing now, you will feel nothing but strength soon. You will not die." Orochimaru stood from the bed, laying Sasuke down against the mound of pillows. "Rest and gather you're strength. Tomorrow will be the start of a new beginning." The system lord pulled the blankets close to Sasuke's chin, a grin spreading over his features. The boys eyes couldn't stay open any longer, and fluttered close as he left the room.

Now to get things cleaned up around here.

XXXXXXXXXX

His first thoughts when he woke up were how great he felt. His body felt alive and unstoppable. If he got in a fight, he would win. No doubt about it. Sasuke moved his arms around a little and then his legs. They were working without strain, almost like he was the warrior his brother was.

Whatever had taken course with Orochimaru had worked like a charm.

He jumped out of his bed, slipping on a simple tunic and brown leather pants. His feet ran down the stairs to the King's throne room. Now he would stand up to his father and not back down or get thrown to that room.

"Father, I have-" The room was empty, the throne sitting alone on the upraised floor. No guards were standing guard like they always did. Everything was empty. He looked in the kitchen and once again, the room was empty. The people were gone. Everyone was gone.

The Kings chambers were abandoned as was the dinning hall and gardens. His mother was not even around with her usual group of woman servants. His parents were gone, his families guards were gone. Everyone in this household had disappeared without a trace or word. He frowned and went to his brother's room, expecting him to be gone as well.

He heard ragged breathing, scared breaths. The raven got on all fours, looking under the bed. Nope, not coming from there. Sasuke moved over to the wardrobe, grabbing the knobs and opening the wood.

Itachi sat with his knee's drawn up against his chest his face hidden in his hands. He was sobbing into his hands and trying to muffle his voice.

"Brother?" Sasuke dropped to his knee's, reaching out to touch his brothers shoulder. Never had he seen Itachi break down. That was something he had made never happen. He refused to show that side of himself to anyone. "Itachi, say something."

"Their dead, all of them." His brother wheezed, trying to burry himself deeper into the wardrobe. "He killed them like they were nothing but toys in his path."

"Who, Itachi, _who!_"

"The system lord." So it was Orochimaru who did this. He should have know. He had bargained with the guy, and now he would find out just how far this was going to go.

"Take a horse from the stable. I want you to go to the master scribe." Sasuke eased his brother out of the wood frames, bringing him into his arms. "Take the fastest horse that can get and go to him immediately. I will come for you when it is safe again."

Sasuke watched his older brother race down the stairs and hurry out of the family house. He dreaded what had gone on last night. What had happened? Did he get to Sakura? "Orochimaru!"

"No need to shout, young one." The snake walked out of the shadows of the hall. "You let him go. I am surprised by you're actions."

"How dare you do this? How dare yo-"

"I was under the impression you wanted my help in getting the one thing in life you're father refused you." Point for him.

"I will not let you get away with this!" He grabbed Itachi's sword and lunged. Orochimaru evaded the attack, easily grabbing Sasuke by the scruff of the neck and pressing him face first into the cold rough stone.

"Do not think you can touch me with a dull blade like that. You want this Sakura so badly? Then you will have to work for it. Do not think I am giving you all of this without you first going through the trials." Orochimaru smirked, letting his tongue roll over Sasuke's ear. "So young and stupid, you are."

"Do not touch me!" Sasuke got jerked down the stairs and thrown into a cell of the dungeon. "What are you doing?! Orochimaru, we had a deal!" Sasuke grabbed the bars of the cell, eyes blazing with rage. "Let me out of here or else-"

"This girl, the one you and that Hyuga have both fallen for, I feel as though I should find her. Taste what you both find so attractive." The gold eyes of his gleamed with sadistic pride. "I will let you out when I feel I want you're assistance. And for now, you can wait down here while I go do a few finalities." He grinned. "Shall I say hello to Sakura for you?"

And just like that, Sasuke felt himself die from heartache. He had gambled with a system lord and in return his family was killed, his love was in danger and he was going to be stuck in a cage.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura sat in the Hyuga gardens, playing with the dozens of flowers. They were everywhere in the grounds and even inside the house. Sakura smiled slightly, thinking of the events that had unfolded after the party. Sasuke had found her in the halls, she leading him to the room Neji had given her. There, they had done all sorts of acts that would no doubt get them both in trouble. But she was not complaining. She absently stroked the small swell of her stomach.

Not Sasuke's. It was Neji's kid that grew in her. Neji's kid that she would be having.

Her face fell into a frown instantly. What if she never got out of here? And with a child, what was she supposed to do? People would look down on her for sure if there was no father in the picture.

"Miss Sakura, what troubles you?" The system lord strode through the servant gates. His black hair hung loose around his shoulders. What a frightful looking man. Yet something in him was off… Handsome maybe?

She smiled at him, bowing low. "It is nice of you to come. Is Lord Neji expecting you?"

"No, I have come without him knowing of my presence. Though I did want to speak to you." His eyes caught hers with amusement. "I know you and Sasuke have had a difficult relationship."

"I-" Dear God, what was she supposed to say? If she told him she and Sasuke were having some sort of fling, she would not only get herself in trouble, but the young Uchiha as well. "I do not know-"

"Is the child his or the Hyuga's?" Orochimaru eyed her stomach with a grin. "It is not his. How will Sasuke feel raising another's young?"

"How did you know?" Sakura gasped, feeling her eyes burn with tears. "I don't want Neji's child, but I was-"

"Forced?" He laughed, leaning into her. His tongue licked over her lips slightly, lips caressing hers. She gasped, rearing back. Orochimaru caught her by the waist, forcing her to him as he forced his tongue into her mouth. "Stop fighting me." He growled into her mouth.

"Stop it!" Sakura slapped him across the face, getting out of his grip. "How dare you touch me!" His little cherry blossom wiped her eyes and reorganized her outfit, running back into the house. Orochimaru licked his lips with a grin. How amusing to see her in such a fret.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to break the corroded bars. He had already gotten two broken, but this last one refused to budge. The gap was too small for him to get free from. He glared at the cell he was caged in. "Orochimaru!"

He looked around and found nothing he could use to get out. The only thing he could see to get himself out were the keys… The keys all the way across the floor. His growl filled the entire room. He was never going to get out of here…

XXXXXXXXX

Neji looked up at Orochimaru with a glare. "I will not sell her to you!"

"I would pay a heavy price, of course." The young lord was not listening to what he had to say and it was starting to piss him off. He had nicely asked to buy the young girl of his hands, but he was refusing. Sakura stood behind him the whole time, her hand resting on his shoulder. She looked at the system lord like he was nothing more than a peasant. She was so wrong there. He would not let her think anything of the sort.

"I said no, Lord Orochimaru. With all due respect, she is not up for debate. I have no desire in getting rid of her." Neji rose to his feet, arm encircling her waist. "Lord Fugaku and I already made the trade and I have no desire to break that up."

"Fugaku is dead. I own his estate now."

"What of Itachi and Sasuke? Surely one of them would fall under ownership."

"They are out of the picture." The snake let his eyes gleam at Sakura. He knew she would get the picture. Sasuke and her would not work out anytime in this new life. She must have seen it, because her head turned to the side, away from his sight. "I have taken over."

"Even with that being said, I will not give her up. Not now. So you might as well leave, before I have you removed."

Orochimaru bowed with a grin. "So be it, but I will not let this be the last we meet." And then the system lord was gone.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he's gone. I do not like the way he looks at you."

"I think I am the one who should be saying that, Sakura." Neji smiled, kissing her neck tenderly. "Be at ease. He will not get you in this lifetime. I will make certain of that."

"That is not what I fear." She murmured, running her fingers through his long brown hair. So soft, so heavy. She loved the feel of it. It reminded her of-

Don't think of him right now. But what did he mean when he said Sasuke was out of the picture? He was just here not more than a day ago. He couldn't be gone that fast. He would have said something to her. "How is our young?" He grinned, kneeling in front of her and running his hands over her stomach. Neji had made it a habit to do this. He wanted to feel when it kicks and when it has grown. He wanted to know everything about the baby and her.

"Growing well." She frowned. "I am gaining weight."

"That is what happens when pregnant." Neji looked up at her with this pale eyes. "You will be able to loose it again when the child is born." He kissed her stomach and stood.

"Let is go to the dinning hall. I am craving something to eat. And after the system lords visit, I would much like to be with you while eating."

Neji watched as his love ate through most of the food that was served. She had eaten ham and salad, a hunk of bread that had been freshly baked, a chicken, and dessert. She was ruthless with the food. But even with the bad table manners, he found himself laughing. He was liking her more and more. Though she was hardly noticeable with the pregnancy, she showed all other signs. There was no more than a small bump along her stomach. At first he had thought it was bloating.

"I want to marry." Neji stated the fact when she had a full bite of food in her mouth. When she made no move to talk, he went on. "I think it is only proper now that we are having a young together and since I feel… Since I have become accustom to you, I feel it needed to marry."

She swallowed in a rush, dabbing her mouth with a linen napkin. "This is so sudden."

"I know. But I couldn't wait any longer to tell you this. I have talked to my father already and he has agreed that marriage would not be a bad idea. If anything it is the best thing to do."

"Neji, I am not like you. I am a servant in this house."

"One that carries my child."

"Yes, but a servant none the less. What will the others think if you show up with me on you're arm instead of a royal girl? What will they say when you share this wealth with me? It is not something people smile upon." Sakura bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "I do not want you to bear such a burden."

"I have made up my mind. You are the one I want to take as my wife. The child within you is going to be raised by both of us, not just one. And I will not keep you as a servant. What say you?"

_Say no. Sasuke is waiting for you. Sasuke will be back for you! Do not say yes to him, do not do it! _

_But Neji could help with this child. It is his after all, who was she to take that away from him? She had to say yes._

_No._

_Yes. No. Yes. No…yes…no…. _

God help her with this! What was she to say?!

XXXXXXXXX

The footsteps made him wake. He was laying on his side facing away from the door that led to freedom. Someone had come finally.

Sasuke turned his head to look at what it was that came. Orochimaru stood with his body in front of the bars of the cage. He smiled at the broken ones that lay on the stone floor. "You had tried to escape, hm?" He laughed abruptly, shaking his head.

"I am surprised you came." The raven let his stare fall back to the wall he had been facing all day. His spine stiffened at the sound of that sadistic chuckle.

"There is no reason to leave you here in the cold is there? Come now, I have a job for you." The rattle of keys made Sasuke sit up. So he was getting out.  
"What is the job?"

"Hyuga is trying to get more than just a child from our sweet cherry blossom, I want you to take care of it. I will no longer be able to be here, but I will help you." Orochimaru walked over to him, holding the young Uchiha's face in his hands. He closed his eyes in concentration and slowly breathed out. His body began to shake increasingly fast as he began slipping into Sasuke's flesh. Sasuke sat frozen and starring at nothing. He couldn't move. Orochimaru was being absorbed into him! When a flashing light happened, Sasuke was thrown against the cold floor. Orochimaru was gone. Totally gone.

He looked at his hands and frowned. The skin was paler. Like that snakes. He thought of Sakura and what he had heard of Neji wanting more than just the child. The young lord was growling again, tasting the bitter hate that ran through him in a rush. His instincts told him to go kill Neji for even thinking he could take what was his. Now that his father was gone, there was nothing holding him back from getting the things he wanted most. Everything he was deprived of could now be his.

His feet carried him up to the throne room, where he sat in his father's chair. No, not his father's, _his_. It was his to control now.

But where had Orochimaru gone…? He could still feel the system lord close by. And that scared him. The man was to be feared. Sasuke stroked the wooden arm of the chair, smiling absently. _His_. Now there was something he was going to have to get used to. Tomorrow he would have to go see Sakura. Bring her back to him here. Make her his wife and then his queen. They would have free rein over the kingdom. Wasn't that just the perfect story book ending?

He thought so too.

Sasuke raise his eyes to look at himself in the mirror across the room. Starring back at him was the look of a devil. His black hair tousled and spiky. But not black eyes. Starring back were the eyes of a snake. Yellow and piercing with hatred.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura giggled under the weight of Neji, her arms wrapping around his heavy shoulders. They were getting married at the end of the season, everything was already planned. His father would get the smaller things in line while Sakura and Neji planned the bigger things.

His lips pressed into the hallow of her collar bone, hands moving over her sides with ease. He smiled against her flesh, looking up at those big green eyes. Sakura's face scrunched up, body jerking up. "What is that smell?"

"It's like smoke." Neji sniffed the air, cursing as he saw small puffs of smoke coming through the heavy door of the room. "Fire!"

Sakura and him scattered to the terrace, her hands holding her stomach with a protective posture. The smoke would be bad to inhale. That was the only way out though. If they don't get out fast enough, there could be big consequences. Her fiancé moved fast, shutting the terrace doors behind them so they were locked away from the smoke. Several of the grounds people were running out of the houses main doors, along with maids and butlers. "Go, get down by the vines and boards."

"What about you-" Neji shook his head, bringing her to the vines that tangled through the boards of the foundation.

"I will fallow, I promise. Just get down and move away from the house." The boy grabbed her and hoisted her over the ledge so she could grab the heavy vines and wood frames better. It was not easy. Though she was small, it was still hard to get around anything that popped out. Working her way down was hard. Sakura grunted in main when she grabbed a vine with thorns.

Almost there, don't look down… Too late. She saw how far up she was and yelped, holding onto the foundation even tighter. "I can't do this!"

"Keep going, Sakura. You are doing fine." Neji's voice came from the terrace. He was calm, because the fire hadn't yet reached the door. He was still safe.

Her foot reached down for the next tangle of vines she could use as a step-

It broke. She screamed, falling until she grabbed with her hands. She heard Neji calling her name in a panic, telling her not to let go. The plants began pulling away from the foundation and with it, sending her down too. She screamed until her lungs felt numb and then she was falling again. This is it, she was going to break her neck for sure. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact that was coming.

To her surprise it was rather soft and not as bone shattering as she thought it would be. Her eyes peeled open to reveal golden snake eyes. Oh, God, Orochimaru had caught her. She owed her life to- Sasuke? It was not Orochimaru, Sasuke was the one who caught her. She reached up to his face, trailing a finger over the hard lines of his jaw. "You're eyes, what has happened to you're eyes?"

The Uchiha looked at her hand that had come to meet his face. A gold band was on her finger. So she had said yes. "Sasuke, you do not look like yourself."

"You said yes to his engagement." Not a question, a statement. She felt her face grow heated. "Of course you would. He has everything you would want." Sasuke set her on her feet, looking up at Neji who was now climbing down the torn vines. He had to go slow or he would fall.

"Sasuke, please. You know I love you. I wanted to be with you, but-"

"You would not wait. There is no need for you to explain, I can see what is going on." Neji came jogging over to them, breathing heavily.

"I must thank you, Sasuke. Without you standing there, she would have broken her neck for sure." He pulled Sakura into his arms, holding her close.

_He is taking what is yours. Do not let him do that! _"Neji, I insist you stay with me until you're establishment is back to new. You and all of those who are with you."

"That is very kind, thank you." He bowed deeply, bringing Sakura down to a bow as well.

"You may move in as soon as you wish." Sasuke's eyes moved to the pink haired beauty in front of him. "I will be honored to have you in my house." He grinned, licking his lips before walking away.

Sakura frowned, looking up at Neji. "He is not himself. He does not even look like himself."

"Sakura, I am sure he is just as he was yesterday. Perhaps his marrying Ino was more of a job than he thought necessary."

Sakura giggled, swatting his shoulder. "Oh, stop it. You know Ino is not that bad."

"She scares me." Neji grinned, pulling her down the stone walkway.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke threw the glass against the wall, hitting just beside the guards head. "I will not take no for an answer! You will do as I say!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The guard ran out as fast as he could, not looking back. The raven growled and sat back in his chair. He was sick and tired of incompetent people. Ino pushed away from the wall with a smile of pure lust in her eyes.

"You really do know how to get a point across." The blond moved to him, coming to stand behind her husband. "It makes me think of how many other things you could do as King," He tensed, glancing back at her with a smirk. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"You know what I want?" As her moan escaped her mouth, Sasuke pinned her on the desk. His hands worked quickly, his hips surging forward and meeting Ino's. He never gave her a chance to find pleasure in it. His movements were for him, every surge and thrust was his, not for her. The moment he felt release, he pulled out. The Uchiha unsheathed his knife, jamming it into the girls stomach.

"Wh-" Ino gasped, slipping to the floor with dead eyes.

"Too bad you couldn't have served me longer. Not to mention better." Sasuke scoffed, wiping the weapon and putting it back. "Oh, well. Time to welcome our guests."

He walked out to the front hall where several guards were standing guard. He had made sure to keep a few around in case of problems or anything else. _Just keep you're head clear and stay on you're toes._

_And that fire we did? Was that keeping my head clear?_

Talking to himself, huh. Funny. He hated having Orochimaru's voice in his head just so he can go crazy.

_It was what had to happen in order for us to get what we wanted._ Orochimaru laughed. _We need that long haired brat out of the way._

_What do you plan we do? Off him at dinner?_

_Oh no, that would never work. Then you would not get the girl. You will do it soon enough though, so do not worry about that. Right now you will just play the gracious host. _

Sasuke saw Neji and Sakura come through the front doors, smiling and laughing. Sakura looked up at him and said: "Sasuke, thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"It would not have been nice of me to let you stay in a unsafe place like that." The raven leaned down, pecking her cheek lightly and then turning to Neji and shaking his hand in a firm hold. "I have prepared a chamber for you both in the east wing of the house. I hope it will be acceptable for you?"

"Of course, of course." Neji tucked Sakura into his side and looked around. "We will go clean up for dinner now."

The two walked away, Sakura giving directions on where to go. Sasuke kept his smile in place until the last moment that they walked around a corner. His smile instantly disappeared, spine snapping straight.

_We could just have her forcefully removed from him_.

_No, no, Sasuke._ Orochimaru's voice chuckled in his head. _We have to be cautious with this. Or she will never want you again._

_Then I will force her to want me. I am king, am I not? She will do as I say. _Sasuke felt his anger rise. Why couldn't Orochimaru just shut up?

_No, she wont. She will hate you for ruining her life and then she will protest in becoming yours. Just think of the look on her face when you show her you're true self. _

_She'll cower… _

_Of course. Her heart belongs to Neji now. It is his child she carries. Not yours. _Orochimaru laughed louder, ending a dreadful feeling into Sasuke's stomach._ Or did you forget that little fact?_

_I have not forgotten. But have you forgotten who is in charge now?_

_Certainly not you. I am still ruler over you, even though you do not wish it. I am still in control. _He had a point. Sasuke was fallowing orders from him now.

Sasuke thought for a moment, glancing down the hall where Sakura had gone_. I just want her back. Why not act now?_

_Because if you do, things will fall out from under you. She will hate you for killing that brat lord and then she will not want anything to do with you. She might even hand you over to the council members so they can find Itachi and make him the King of everything._

…_That will not happen. I would rather die than let that happen. _

Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head and turned to a guard who stood near the door. "I want them under watch at all times. Do it with discretion."

"Yes, sir."

"And I want something else from you as well." Sasuke glanced back down the hall. Yes, he would need something else in order to get rid of the man who had stolen Sakura from him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura watched Sasuke scold his house maids and other staff members. He had no emotion set in his face when he did it either. It scared her to think the loveable man she had come to know could act with such emptiness. And the fact that everyone was afraid of him now? Even harder to sink into her mind. Neji did not wake from his sleep yet, so she was not needed in their chambers. For now she would do as she pleased.

Sasuke dismissed the servants and turned to leave himself when his eyes gazed up and saw her. He came to a stop. "You have woken up early."

"I was not that tired." Sakura smiled at him from the balcony separating the second floor and first floor. "Why is that guard in trouble?"

He watched her with a ice cold gaze, his jaw set. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a walk then?"

She knew he was evading the question at hand, but that was the least of her worries. "Yes." Sasuke took her hand in his, leading her to the gardens she had worked in so much. Things looked the same here, but things were far from the same. Where was the other family members and guards? Everyone was gone except for the guards who stayed near Sasuke and the ones patrolling, but that was it. "Sasuke, please, tell me what is going on. I have noticed that you're family is not here and that there are very little people in the castle. Where is everyone?"

"You do not need to worry about that. It is all under control." The young master stopped to admire the snap dragons he had always loved. "You can leave Neji you know, be with me instead. I have everything he has; more so in fact."

"Sasuke," Sakura touched his arm and he flinched away, eyes lost to the flowers, "Sasuke, listen to me. I am pregnant with Neji's child. I _want_ to stay with him." She blushed and looked down. "He has been kind to me, and has given so much. It would not work with us and you know that."

"Why?" He snapped, spinning to face the girl. "Because I am not the father of the bastard child?! I can provide for you, damnit!"

Sakura gasped and took a step back. Never had she seen him get like this. Not unless it was directed to his father. "What has gotten into you? How dare you talk to me like I am yours to control." She spun on her heal to leave when he grabbed her arm in a iron grip. It hurt, bad. "Let me go, Sasuke."

"You do not walk away from me!"

"You will let me go or-"

"Or what? You will call for help from that brat Hyuga?" His grip on her tightened until she could not stand it for another second.

"You are hurting me."

Sasuke's eyes showed so much anger and hatred that she thought he wouldn't let go, but he did. His arm slid away until it was at his side again. "Why, Sasuke? Why are you acting like…" How could she bring herself to finish the sentence?

"Say it."

"I didn't mean it-"

"_Say it_." His eyes flashed with urgency. He knew what she would say and now he would make her say it to prove he was right.

Sakura's voice was just a whisper when she said it. "You are acting like you're father. Cruel and angry like he is."

"I suppose I have started… acting like him." He shrugged and turned away from her. "Go back to the house." His feet moved only a few steps when Sakura grabbed him as roughly as he had with her. It made him panic, the contact, and he found himself thinking of his fathers and Orochimaru's rough hands. He spun quickly, a hiss escaping his throat.

One moment he was walking away and the next he was looking at Sakura who was on the ground. Her cheek was red and looked like it was bruising.

"You… You hit me." She looked up at him with tearful eyes, her hand cupping the cheek. His hand stung from the impact.

"I didn't mean to; I thought you were-" He hurried past her for the house. "I am sorry."

Sakura watched him go with dread. Dear God, he had changed. He was just like that wretched father of his. She wanted to go to him and demand what was going on, but that might make things worse. What had been done to make him so filled with rage? Surely it was the years of enduring his father's wrath. She had seen it first hand on so many occasions. The most fearful time was when Sasuke had been late to the family ball. Everyone worth something was there-except the young Uchiha. He had been gone for nearly the entire thing. She had gone out looking for him by the King's orders and found him in the stables, sword fighting with a training dummy.

"You are in a great deal of trouble, my lord. The King has sent out several guards looking for you," She had said. Sasuke just smiled slightly and glanced at her with those beautiful eyes.

He panted from the work he had done and then scrutinized the handy sword in his hand. "I am almost there. Just a little more training and I will be at the same level of my brother."

"Sasuke, please, let us go back to your chamber to prepare you for the rest of the evening." The young lord smiled at her and fallowed. He knew it was time to go and there was nothing to do about it. He had gone to the family ball and soon after all the members had left, he was called into his father's throne room.

Sakura had gone in after the King had left, only to find Sasuke on the brink of death. He had spent nearly two weeks in his chambers recovering. His father never killed him; he only made him on the brink of it. A lesson learned. Sakura had come a dozen times during those two weeks, a dozen times each day just to make sure he was ok.

He had told her not to be so worried; it wouldn't do anything for either of them. She went to him anyways. "Why do you test your father's patients?"

Sasuke had grinned and shrugged those shoulders. "Why not? He has never made me happy, so why should I make him happy? I am simply showing him that there are those out there who do not listen to him."

"He will kill you one of these days." Sakura had whispered in a dead voice.

"Not if I get there first. I will strike before he even has the chance." Is that what had happened? Had Sasuke striked like he had told her he would?

She bit her lip and headed to the stables. Sasuke had changed for the worst. It was time to find out what was going on with him. She would figure it out.

XXXXXX

Sakura had dug up as much info she could on such a short notice. The stable master was the one that had told her where to find Itachi. So she had gone all the way into town in hopes of finding him at the right location. Sure enough, Neji and Sasuke would think she were simply in the gardens or something.

She knocked on the door to a small Inn, waiting for someone to answer. This was were he should be, at least said the stable master. He might be lying and Itachi could be far off somewhere else. She could only hope.

The burly pub owner answered, his mustache and beard soaked with a brew she had not known of. He looked like she had woken him, and that was not good. "I am looking for Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"There aint no Uchiha here, girl." He was about to close the door when she slammed her small palm against the heavy wood.

"Then I would like a drink."

"We're closed."

"I have more money than you have seen in your life time, so let me in." She smirked. Where had she found this boldness?

The man looked her over once. Then twice. "Come on. Hurry, my guests will not like being woken up by your noise."

The Inn was on the second floor, leaving the entire top floor to the pub guests. Most people who stay overnight here were down in the pub drinking. She scanned the place for Itachi, coming up with older and more disgusting people. Maybe he wasn't here after all. No point in stay-

"Sakura?"

Her head swiveled around to see Itachi hunched over a big glass of brew, his face seemed pained by the sight of her. "It is you. I knew it."

"Itachi, I must speak to you." She sat in the booth beside him, her body turned enough so she was looking directly at him. "It is of great importance. Sasuke, he's-"

"I can't talk about that. No one can know who I really am. I wont turn out like the others." Itachi took a heavy drink, looking away from her.  
"What do you mean? What happened to the others?"

"He killed them all." The elder Uchiha tried keeping his facial expressions closed, but it hardly worked. "I hid because I thought he was going to kill me too. He almost did, but I got away."

"Itachi, focus." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "What did he do? Who did it?"

"The system lord, Orochimaru. He killed them all. Sasuke found me and told me to leave, I don't know what's going on."

"Sasuke is in a great deal of trouble then. I need your help in order to save him." She knew he was not the same. If what Itachi is saying is true, Sasuke may be in a great deal of trouble with Orochimaru.

"What are we supposed to do? I can't defeat a system lord! They are the devils of this world!" Itachi's panicked face went up a notch. "No one has ever defeated a system lord, especially not the king of the system lords!"

"We will find a way. Right now I need you to find out what is going on with Sasuke. Okay? Can you do that?"

"I… I guess I could talk to him…" The older Uchiha looked down at his drink. "What will you do?"

"I will be looking around for clues." Sakura stated with a nod. "You just make sure to get the answer from him."

Though she was not too keen on digging around in peoples life, this was a emergency and it did call for drastic measures. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

"Itachi, do you know where the system lord Orochimaru is?"

He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do not. He would have been with Sasuke if anything… But if he is not within the castle walls, then there is trouble for sure. He would not leave without what he came for."

"I think I might know something… No, I will have to double check that. Just get to Sasuke as soon as possible." She hurried back to her horse without another word to Itachi. She had known the system lords could do nearly anything, but could they go as far as human manipulation? Why would Orochimaru need that?

XXXXXXX

The next day, Sasuke found himself waking up to Itachi's face hovered over him. His brother looked like he was terrified and that was what made Sasuke frown. He should not be here, he should be in town like Sasuke had ordered. If Orochimaru knew, he would for sure have him killed.

Sasuke waited for his body to react without him wanting it, but nothing came. Orochimaru must not be in his head quite yet. The system lord needed his rest, as does anything with a heart beat, but since he was hiding within the depths of the Uchiha's body, he would come and go. No voice meant he was resting it up. Kinda like sleeping. "Itachi, you should not be here."

"You're eyes. What has happened?" His brother held a hand over his mouth, clearly trying not to say anything wrong. Did he still have Orochimaru's snake eyes? Damn it.

"Leave." The young Uchiha got up from the bed, pulling a pair of brown leathers on. "I do not want you here, I thought you would have gotten that hint earlier."

Itachi grabbed his upper arm with a glare. "Who is it you think you are talking to? I am the eldest and therefore it is my right to be here, as King I might add. You however have no say in this. Now tell me what Orochimaru has done to you to make you such a cowering fool as to make everyone in this kingdom gone?"

"Don't talk to me like I am you're damn servant! You treat me like father did!" He ripped his arm away, stalking over to the other side of the room. "I am trying to protect you, so leave!"

"You still want her." Itachi took a step toward him, saying, "You want her because you're not supposed to."

"Shut up, shut up!" The raven covered his ears, backing away from his brother. The elder Uchiha kept fallowing with a menacing stare.

"You want her because father forbid it. You can't stand the look of happiness on Neji's face when he see's her. You want something that will never be yours!"

"Stop! That's not true!"

"You look at her like a piece of meet that is on the menu. She is in another man's arms and it kills you from the inside out." He didn't want to torment him this bad, but he needed the truth. This would have to do for now. "She bears his child, not yours. She is in his bed, not yours. She is never to be yours, brother."

"Enough!" His head snapped up, snake eyes locking on Itachi's cold black ones. He felt himself launch onto the older brother, his fists smashing into his face. Orochimaru had returned. He had helped Sasuke's rage reach a higher level. _Make him regret ever coming back…_

"You think," Itachi grunted in pain, bracing himself for each and every hit; hands pushing Sasuke away, "that this will make things better? Tell me how to get rid of him, Sasuke."

The raven groaned, shaking his head. Orochimaru was screaming at him to finish it. "I can't get him out of my head. He wont go away!"

"Orochimaru? Is that who?"

"I-" Sasuke chuckled darkly, a blade appearing in his hand. "Stupid, Itachi, I told you not to come back here. You will have to share the same fate as Neji." Itachi's eyes widened. Was he really planning on killing Neji just to have Sakura?

Sasuke's hand slammed down to pierce his brothers heart, but something slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Sakura was breathing heavily, pinning him to the ground. "Sasuke, you can't do this!"

"Get off of me!" He threw her to the side, letting her body crash into the wall. Itachi had already gotten up and put himself into a fighting stance.

He grabbed the knife again, running at Itachi with everything he had. Sakura's plea's died by the sounds of their struggle, the knife fighting to dig into human flesh.

Sakura couldn't believe it had come down to this. Was this the fate they were given? She watched the two Uchiha's try to fight their way for control over the knife, but they were nearly equally matched. Her breath caught by a heaving pain that burst through her stomach. Dear, God, it felt like she was dying. She crawled for the door, ready to call Neji for help. Only she did not get to the door, she didn't even get half way across the room before she screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

The last thing she heard before the world went black was Itachi telling her to stay with them and that he would get help.


End file.
